New Times on New Earth
by PsychoticSax
Summary: Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay are stranded on a planet known as New Earth.  I know this has been done many times, but mine is totally different. Read the disclaimer at the bottom; it will all make more sense!
1. February I

_**New Times on New Earth**_

_2nd Month – February 17th_

Kathryn was having trouble sleeping, and she knew what she had to do about it.

She pulled the covers off of herself and rested her feet on the ground. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight; at least not if this went unsettled. They _needed_ parameters. _She_ needed parameters. Maybe _Voyager_ would find and return with a cure. And then what?

She stood up and walked out of her bedroom. When she entered the living area, Chakotay looked up at her. She knew that he wanted to ask her why she was up, but she strode across the room briskly and sat in the seat opposite of him before he could speak. She put her elbows on the table and combined her hands together, as if for strength. "We have to talk about this."

He stopped his carving. He had a stone in one hand, and a tool in the other. He had been carving a symbol in a stone for her that represented peaceful sleep, seeing as she wasn't able to get any. He set his tool down on the table. "Alright." He sat back and intertwined his fingers.

"I think we need to define some parameters," she said. She spoke as calmly as she could. "About us." A month ago, the word _us_ wouldn't have affected Kathryn in any way. But now? Now that _us_ actually existed on the planet? Now that _u_s had an unmistakable meaning?

He took a quick breath in through his nose. "I'm not sure I can…" He spoke the truth, knowing that anything but would be inacceptable. Chakotay couldn't deny the feelings he'd been having over the past month. He couldn't deny that his whole world seemed to light up when she smiled. He couldn't pretend that he didn't get the tingles whenever Kathryn touched him. He couldn't act as if nothing was going on, especially when they _both_ knew that something was. "…_define_ parameters." What _were_ the parameters out here? Was there any protocol rule saying that two people on a planet _couldn't_ be together? Was there anything that could prevent him from having these feelings?

He licked his lips a little. He didn't think there _was_ anything. "But I _can_ tell you a story…an ancient legend among my people." He tried to be calm as he spoke, knowing that this story was the only way he could tell her how he felt. He took in another breath. "It's about an angry warrior…" he started. "Who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe…" He looked up at her, and he knew that she wanted to know more. She knew that this was some sort of confession. But the manner in which it came was…well, it wasn't anything that Kathryn _didn't_ want to hear. "A man who couldn't find peace…even with the help of his spirit guide." As Chakotay spoke, he realized the honest, raw _truth_ in his words; the raw emotion and power. "For years, he…struggled with his discontent…" Chakotay swallowed. It was getting just a _little_ harder to breathe. "But the only satisfaction that he ever got…came when he was in battle." He looked up at her again. He could see the longing in her eyes, as bright as day. He willed himself to continue on. "This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself. One day, he and his war party were captured by a neighboring tribe…led by a woman warrior." He could see that Kathryn was beginning to understand. He could see it in her eyes, and the way she tilted her head ever so slightly. He could see it in the positioning of her mouth and in the way she was willing her hand not to reach out for his. "She called on him to join her…because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies." He could see the faintest trace of a smile on her face. "The woman warrior was brave, and beautiful…and very wise." She wanted to open her mouth to say something, but no words came out. There _weren't_ any words that could have described her feelings at that moment. "The angry warrior swore to himself…that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter." He felt his words coming a little faster, with a sense of needing to make sure that he said all he needed to say to her. "From that point on, her needs would come first." He made sure to take a breath before continuing. "And in that way…the warrior began to know…the _true_ meaning of peace."

The look on her face let Chakotay know that she had gotten the message loud and clear. The faint smile was back on her face again, and Chakotay could swear that he saw a tear trailing down her cheek. He wanted to do nothing more than wipe it away, but somehow he knew that it wasn't exactly a sad tear…

Her face turned into a full out smile, and Chakotay could see that she was processing what he had just said. She was trying to think of a response. "Is that really…an ancient legend?" It almost seemed as though she was laughing, but she wasn't. She wasn't sure _what_ she was thinking at the moment. And she knew that he didn't take any offence to her emotional state at the moment. He knew – better than anyone – that something like this didn't come natural to Kathryn. Leadership, yes; feelings…? Not so much…

He couldn't help but smile back at her. The woman across from him – the one that had tracked him down almost two years ago, the one that he had destroyed his ship for, the one that had changed his entire way of life… Smiling back wasn't an option; it was a natural reflex. "No…" he said, more seriously than he had intended, after a deep breath. "But that made it easier to say."

Her smile was once again replaced with longing as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't control the erratic beating of her heart, nor could she control the way that she wanted to do nothing more than kiss him. She couldn't control the feeling that was building up inside of her, as if her entire being was becoming compromised by this longing. She saw it reflected back in his eyes, and she knew that he wanted nothing more or less than she did. He just wanted to _be_ with her…be _allowed_ to _love_ her. And she wanted the same.

She held her hand up in an unspoken gesture to him. She stared deeply into his eyes, wondering how she had never seen this before; wondering how she had never seen Chakotay in this light before. And now that she did…there didn't seem to be any other way to see him. He was strong and confident; caring and loving; handsome and brave. In a sense, he was everything that she ever wanted…everything she needed.

He lifted his hand up as well, combining it with her own. Their fingers intertwined together, and Chakotay felt the familiar tingling sensation in his hand. It didn't bother or annoy him, as a numb tingling did; no, it enthralled and delighted him, in a way that nothing ever had before. Her skin felt so soft on his hands, like nothing he'd ever _felt_ before. Because Kathryn _was_ nothing he had ever encountered before; at least not like _this_. She was so unique; so special.

Another tear slid down her cheek as she experienced a similar reaction. She felt his thumb lightly rubbing over her own, and she relished the feeling of their skin to skin contact. She saw that he was smiling at her; his wide, dimpled smile – the one that almost drove her insane half the time. And for the first time since she stepped foot on that planet, she had _hope_. It wasn't _hope_ that she'd find the cure, or _hope_ that _Voyager_ would come back with one. Her _hope_ wasn't even _related_ to getting back to _Voyager_. For the first time, since she stepped foot in the _Delta Quadrant_…Kathryn Janeway had _hope_ that she would be able to pursue happiness… with Chakotay.

"Kathryn," he whispered to her, his voice sounding so sweet and loving to her ears. She looked up at him, wondering what else he could possibly add to the moment. There wasn't _anything_ that he could say that hadn't already been said at this point. But he didn't say a word. He stood up slowly, and then pulled her up, too. He walked around the side of the table, his shoes clicking on the floor of _their_ house. He walked towards her. He took her other hand in his, lifting it up and placing it right on his heart. "Do you feel it, Kathryn…?" he asked. She felt his heart pulsing under her fingers. It was a beautiful rhythm that Kathryn had never felt before, despite her vast interest in and knowledge of science and biology. She had never felt a heartbeat _quite_ like his before; she'd never felt one so…special; amazing. She nodded, slowly. "My people believe that all hearts beat for a reason…and mine…is you."

Kathryn had absolutely no response. She had come out of her room to talk to him; establish parameters…but she hadn't done anything of the sort. In fact, she had done exactly the opposite. And _something_ about that idea didn't frighten her at all.

She rested her other hand softly on his chest and took a step closer to him. She pressed her body against his and brought her lips up to his. Her eyes closed immediately as their mouths joined together, fitting to each other's like perfect puzzle piece matches. She let her lips and hands be the only indication that anything was going on around her.

She felt his hands snake around her hips, trying to pull her even closer to him. She pushed her body even closer to his, trying to keep the distance between them at an absolute minimum. She _wanted_ to be close to him; she _needed_ to be close to him.

A minute later, they pulled away, taking their time to breathe and think about what just occurred. She looked up at him, only to find that he was staring back at her. The want between them was so unbearably thick; Chakotay knew that he needed to do something about it. "Come on," he whispered, taking her hand again. He took a step back from her – much to his regret – and led her back to her bedroom. Kathryn didn't argue as he took a seat on the side of her bed and patted the space next to him for her to sit down. Kathryn understood his silent communication and sat on her bed. She rested her head lightly on his shoulder. Chakotay leaned back onto the bed, Kathryn on top of him. He rolled onto his side and let her plop down right next to him. He pulled the blankets up around their waists, and then wrapped his arms around her protectively. He felt her hands rest upon his chest again and smiled.

She leaned her head forward into his chest, snuggling into him comfortably. He tucked his arm around her just a little bit tighter. She gave a content sigh and closed her eyes. And unlike before, Kathryn Janeway had absolutely no trouble falling asleep this time.

**Disclaimer: **

**None of these characters belong to me (unfortunately), and neither does most of the dialogue in this chapter.**

**Alright…so…this was the first part in what I hope to be a very long series. Basically, the concept is as such: do you remember when The Doctor was on that one planet where time went faster there than on **_**Voyager**_**? Well, this is pretty much the same concept… (Don't ask me about the science on this; I plan on figuring it out later. Wait…I think I just got it! :D Ok, so like…the infection they have, combined with the planet's prevention of it, causes all those infected with the disease to not be afflicted by time change, but if you **_**don't**_** have the infection, then you'll, like, die. So obviously The Doctor has to be the one to save them! …or something like that!) **

_**Voyager**_** leaves them on the planet for approximately eight weeks (or so I'm guessing). One day on **_**Voyager**_** is equivalent to 22.8 days on New Earth. So, pretty much, the captain and commander are stuck on New Earth for about three and one half of a year(s). (And **_**then**__**Voyager**_** comes!) And I've planned for **_**a lot**_** to happen.**

**But if any of you have any ideas on what should happen, please PM me or something; I might hit a writer's block one day and decide that I love your idea and want to use it. Plus, if this goes well, I might just continue this with the rest of the series. ^_^ Now I know there are all these people who have **_**tried**_** it, but I think I want to be the first one to do so successfully! So if I get positive response to this, I just might do that. (Plus, no flames from C/7ers or anyone who believes in a different pairing that does not include Janeway and Chakotay. If you have something negative to say, please don't make it about the pairing! ^_^ Thanks!)**

**Also, as you can see, I'm in desperate need of a beta! Anyone willing to help is free to PM me… :D Also, another chapter may not come for a while; that is simply because of some things going on right now, my whole perfectionist thing, and the fact that I want to make sure that this is going to work. So…yeah. I'll upload at my soonest convenience. ^_^**


	2. March I

**_IMPORTANT:_**

**_OK, SO I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW I WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO GO... I KNOW THAT THERE'S GONNA BE SEX, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO LEAD UP TO IT... IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY REQUESTS OR IDEAS, *PLEASE* DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW! I'M STUMPED! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE, AND HOW I SHOULD BEGIN OR WHATEVER ELSE YA WANT! ;D PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_**

_**New Times on New Earth**_

_3__rd__ Month – March 14__th_

"Kathryn… Kathryn…" Chakotay's hand was on her bare shoulder, shaking her gently. He was glad that she had worn one of her more skimpy nightgowns – one that she had no doubt replicated _just_ for him, considering that she never would have asked Tuvok to retrieve something like this for her. In fact, Chakotay wondered if she had even _had_ anything like it on _Voyager_. It was silk, light pink; it was a beautiful nightgown, one that accented and emphasized all of Kathryn's curves ever so perfectly.

Chakotay hated to have to wake her, but he knew that it had to be done. He already had a hot mug of coffee resting on the bedside table for her. Waking her up to coffee always seemed to make the mornings go a little more smoothly.

Until they had started sharing a bed – purely in the sense of sleeping, of course – Chakotay had never noticed that Kathryn was _not_ a morning person. She wasn't _just_ a _not_ morning person; she was _queen_ of the _not_ morning _people_. Kathryn absolutely _detested_ mornings. She hated them with an odd passion that Chakotay couldn't understand. He loved the mornings – when the sun has just gotten up and was shining down on him, giving him luck to start his day. The sensation of being able to sit down with a warm mug of coffee – or, in his case, hot tea – in his hands. Of just lying around in his pajamas without a thought in the world. Morning was Chakotay's favorite part of the day; and as an _extra_ bonus, he _also_ got to wake up to the face of the beautiful Kathryn Janeway.

She gave out a small moan and turned over in her bed so that her back was facing him. "No…" she groaned. Chakotay just smiled and shook his head. For a woman who had successfully captained a star ship in an unknown quadrant for two years, she certainly had qualities that one wouldn't have expected her to. But Chakotay found these quirks to be completely endearing; they made her seem all the more human.

Chakotay let out a content sigh and scooted further onto the bed. He placed his hands – which were abnormally warm, since he had just been making coffee – on her shoulders and began to massage them gently. He molded his fingers to her skin, which was soft and smooth. He lightly rubbed his thumbs over the back of her neck, causing a small pleasure moan to escape from her throat. "Mmm…Chakotay…" He smiled again, glad that she recognized him in her morning state.

.He bent down, so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Time to wake up, Kathryn…" he whispered. He nibbled at her ear lobe a little and then began kissing down her jaw. He knew that she was smiling now, and definitely awake. "I think your coffee's getting cold."

"_What_?" She popped up from her position on the bed. "Did you just say what I _think_ you said, Chakotay?" she questioned. Her eyebrows – combined with a grin that could almost be considered goofy – told Chakotay that she was enjoying their morning banter.

He laughed a little, the corners of his mouth pulling into a wide smile. "I dunno, Kathryn," he teased, picking up the mug. "Oh, yes – ice cold." When in fact, it was still extremely warm. He handed Kathryn her coffee cup, and she took it from him with both hands. She took a sip then closed her eyes, almost as if she were drifting back into a dream land.

"Delicious," she said, taking another sip.

"I don't see how you can stand the stuff," Chakotay told her; his honest opinion. "It almost smells as horrible as it tastes."

"That's because you can't handle it, Chakotay," she told him, matter-o-fact. "This here? This is what has kept the Janeways on and going for _centuries_." She smiled at him, cocking her head to the side a little as she spoke. "Finest organic substance ever devised!"

Chakotay laughed again and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "You, my dear, are clearly addicted."

"Mm, what gave you that idea?" She looked up at him, almost reminding him of a young child. It wasn't in an odd way, as one might have imagined; it was more of a _sweet_ way. More of a, "More Kathryn and less Captain," (as she put it) way.

"I'm going to get started on breakfast. Want anything specific, Kathryn?" He stood up from her – well, unofficially _their_ – bed. "I can replicate anything you'd like."

"You know I'm not much of a breakfast person…" she mused.

"How about…"Chakotay was about to recommend something she might enjoy, when she spoke up.

"A donut!" she exclaimed. She looked up at Chakotay, a bright smile lighting up her face. "Have you ever had a donut, Chakotay?" He simply shook his head. "Not ever?"

"Just because you ask again doesn't mean that I'm going to change my answer," he said, smirking delicately at her. She gave him a glare – but one in pure fun.

"So be it!" she pronounced. She set her coffee cup on the bedside table. She practically jumped out of bed. Kathryn grabbed Chakotay's hand as she fled the room, leaving her coffee cup sitting alone on the little table – only to be comforted by a lamp and a book.

"It seems that in the later part of the twentieth century, humans began eating these things called _donuts_ with their coffee. I've had one with mine before – very delicious. Almost as if it were _made_ just for coffee…" She scurried over to the replicator and gave her voice demands to it. "I'd like two donuts please – glazed."

"Glazed?"

Kathryn turned back to him, gave him an encouraging smile, and then turned back to the replicator. "Two cups of coffee; one black, one with milk and sugar." Chakotay raised an eyebrow at her turned back, but said nothing. She knew that he wasn't a big fan of coffee – even _with_ milk and sugar. But, he supposed, what was the point of trying this _donut_ thing without coffee (since they were apparently soul mates)?

The donuts and coffee materialized onto the replicator tray, and Kathryn took the liberty of handing Chakotay his mug of coffee and a donut. It was sticky – the donut. The – what he assumed to be – glazed part on the top reminded if him icing, almost. It was also _squishy_, too. _Probably wheat based on the inside_, he thought. He looked up at Kathryn curiously. "Am I supposed to eat this?"

She burst out laughing, nearly spilling her coffee in the process. Chakotay was just thankful that she hadn't already taken a sip. Otherwise, he would have had to mop the kitchen floor… "Yes, Chakotay," she said, trying her best to cool her rambunctious laughter. She looked down at her donut for a second, and then back at Chakotay, as if contemplating something. "Here," she said, lifting her donut to his lips. "Take a bite of mine."

He was still staring into her eyes when he took a hesitant bite of the donut. He then chewed it slowly, as if trying to pinpoint all the ingredients that made it. Definitely wheat based, he knew. It was definitely _good_ – there was no doubt about that.

Kathryn's eyes were locked onto his as she sipped her coffee. She carefully moved the donut away from his mouth, giving him a chance to fully analyze and swallow the donut piece. Then, quickly and swiftly, she moved in, placing her lips on his. Their mouths moved together passionately as Kathryn traced her tongue over his lips. Her tongue quickly darted into his mouth, looking for its counterpart. Chakotay's tongue quickly found hers, taking in all the tastes of her and her coffee (then again, when were the two separate?). The coffee, which contrasted perfectly with the donut he had just tried (and possibly a little of Kathryn thrown in) knocked Chakotay's taste buds offline. It was almost as if the two were _meant_ for each other – like Kathryn had said. Suddenly, Chakotay understood why she had wanted him to try it.

He pulled back slowly, not wanting to end the amazing lip-lock all too quickly. When he looked at her, she was smiling up at him. He had to smile back. "Donuts," he said, "are delicious."

_3__rd__ Month – March 22__nd_

He took a step back so that he could admire his work. It had taken almost all his spare time from the past few months – time that he _could_ have been spending with Kathryn. But in the end, he figured that it was probably worth it. Like all great relationships – or so he hoped – both parties had to be independent, and able to occupy their own time. Kathryn had her vegetable garden – which was blooming quite beautifully. She may not have had a culinary touch, but she definitely had a green thumb. Chakotay often used her herbs and fruits to make salads for them, considering that neither of them had bothered to attempt to set the stove up. Chakotay, however, had his building skills to occupy his free time; while Kathryn was tending to her plants…

Chakotay took a deep breath and studied the ship carefully. It had been crafted from his own hands; a small, wooden, canoe-like boat. It had taken him a lot of effort to carve the shape of the ship in the bark of a tree. He had to make it live up to standards that he deemed acceptable. He had had to make sure that the boat was sturdy enough to travel in the river without falling apart (though he still wasn't sure – just ninety-nine percent positive - because he had yet to make a test run). He had to make sure that the sides were smooth, so that it would float effortlessly and gracefully through the water. There were so many things he had had to make sure of when building the boat, but he was positive that the outcome would make it all worthwhile.

He inspected every little detail with the utmost attention. _Nothing_ could be off about this boat; it _had_ to be perfect. He was planning on taking Kathryn with him for a test run – though she wouldn't exactly _know_ that it was a test run – and see how far down the river they could float. The river was fairly deep, and fairly wide, but not particularly speedy, which was why Chakotay even made ores that attached to the sides of the canoe.

He was sure that he had thought of every detail, from the big to the small. In fact, on the inside of the boat, he had even engraved the following:

_Kathryn and Chakotay,  
Forever & Always_

He knew that it was a typical, romantic, Earth history cliché, but he also knew that Kathryn loved romance novels more than all other kinds of novels. They seemed to fascinate her; capture her mind and take her on an adventure in a way that not many things could. He figured that a romantic cliché would be the perfect touch to his little slice of heaven.

So it was decided. He _had_ thought of absolutely everything. He had carved every ornate detail, every curve, every slit. It wasn't the first time he had made something by hand – Kathryn's bathtub was proof of that. In fact, when she had first told him that a bath was her favorite way to relax, Chakotay had hardly believed it. _Captain_ Janeway didn't seem like the bath type – too strong, to unflinching; _Kathryn_ Janeway, however, did. She wasn't anything less than the captain, but simply…more. So Chakotay set out to make her the perfect bathtub. It had taken hours of slaving over wood – much like with the canoe – and she had used it practically every day since.

_Alright_, Chakotay thought to himself. He decided that he would show the boat to Kathryn later that day. He couldn't _wait_ to hear her response. She would no doubt be thrilled by the idea of a boat ride down the river. They could pack a delicious picnic and go sailing down the river until they hit a good clearing. Then they would have a romantic date together in the sunset… Chakotay could envision every aspect of it, and the longer the vision went on, the wider his smile grew.

_3__rd__ Month – March 22__nd_

Later that day, while Kathryn was out in her vegetable garden, Chakotay had begun packing for their picnic. He opened the beige Star Fleet cabinets, taking out all the materials he needed for salads: lettuce, tomatoes, peppers, beets, carrots, replicated croutons, endives, nuts, and olives… Not all the ingredients, but enough to make a nutritious and delicious meal. He found the salad bowls and mixers in other parts of the kitchen. He set them down carefully so that they wouldn't clang against each other or the counters. The last thing he needed was for Kathryn to hear the noise and enter the household. He replicated _Chinon Les Petits Bouts_, a famous wine that had been made in France in very long time ago. He replicated some pecan pie for their desert. He even replicated an authentic picnic basket and checkered blanket.

When he was satisfied with how everything was wrapped and packed – softer foods on top and such – he slipped out of the backdoor. He headed through the many trees, green with freshly sprouted leaves. He took a small detour on a trail that he had stumbled across a while ago – the trail that lead to the small clearing where he kept the canoe. He walked quickly and quietly, trying to cause as little ruckus as possible. Even though he knew that Kathryn couldn't hear him from his current location, he didn't want to risk it.

Once he arrived at the clearing, he tried making his way to the wooden canoe. Leaves and twigs were crunching beneath his shoes, and he practically flinched every time he heard a _crack!_ Once he made it to the boat safely, he carefully placed the picnic basket in a small crevice – almost like a hidden space – that he had carved into the boat. He knew that Kathryn probably wouldn't notice until he removed the basket from it to start their picnic. He made sure that he tucked it safely inside, so that it wouldn't get too jostled when he moved the boat to the water.

Speaking of which…

Chakotay cleared some small fallen twigs off of the canoe. He picked it up – it was lighter than he expected it to be – and slugged it onto his back. Slowly, taking one step at a time, he moved through the forest, trying his best not to hit any trees with the canoe on his way. He had to make some tricky twists and turns, but, eventually, Chakotay got used to carrying the boat on his shoulders. At least, as used to it as a person _could_ get. He felt relief seeping through him when he heard the sounds of the river. It must have been closer than he expected. He smiled.

He made his way to the running water, eased the canoe off his back, and set the canoe near the water. He made sure that the head of the canoe bobbed in the water a little, so that take off would be easier. But he didn't put it in _too_ far – after all, he didn't want it to float down the river all by itself. He still needed to go fetch Kathryn, after all.

He stood there for a few minutes, just to make sure that the boat wouldn't wander off while he was gone. After five to ten minutes of watching the canoe bob in the water, he was decently satisfied that he could trust the boat not to run off. So he began to make his trek back to Kathryn and _their_ home. He liked the way it sounded in his mind – _their_ home. It sounded almost as nice as _their_ bed.

Admittedly, Chakotay felt perfectly comfortable just _sleeping_ in _their_ bed. They actually hadn't gotten that far _just_ yet. Of course, Chakotay sometimes thought about it while they were in one of their more passionate sessions, or those late nights when he was holding her in his arms and they were talking dirty. But it hadn't been an overpowering sense. After all, Chakotay was fairly sure that _both_ of them wanted to get settled into the basics of their relationship before they went much further. Although Chakotay had to admit that most couples in the beginning stages of their relationship didn't share a bed; that would have been too tempting for more couples. _He_, however, felt completely comfortable when she was so close to him, sleeping. And he was fairly sure that _she_ felt comfortable in his arms.

He had almost made it back to the house when he heard Kathryn's voice, as beautiful as ever, talking to her vegetables.

"Grow…please? You've been sitting here for _months_ now, and you haven't grown in the slightest." From the tone of her voice, Chakotay could sense that Kathryn was most likely pouting because the plant refused her _nicest_ way of making it grow. That just meant that the plant's life was only going to get more and more difficult from then on out. Kathryn didn't like slackers. "It's a team effort," he heard her say. "As in _everybody_."

He made his way to the parameter of the forest and leaned up against one of the many trees. He stood there, just watching Kathryn in all her glory as she practically demanded that the plant grow. "See?" she said to the bare ground. She pointed around the garden, where most of the other vegetables where in full bloom. "Everything else in this garden has grown. Everything except _you_. Isn't talking to you supposed to help?"

He smiled, resisting the urge to chuckle. He didn't want her to know that he was there. At least not yet. He found her _adorable_ when she was sure that she was alone. He didn't know if she'd even _talk_ to her plants if she knew he was there. She probably would have cursed the little demon in her mind. Knowing Kathryn, that wasn't the least bit surprising.

"It should," she commented. "After all, I breathe out carbon dioxide whereas you – presumably - breathe it in. I should be the only providing you with all of your air... That is, unless Chakotay's been talking to you… Has he?"

He hadn't been, but he wasn't about to step up and say so. He'd like to know how this played out…

"Of course not… You know?" she said, looking down at her stubborn plant friend. "He's _really_ nice. I'll bet you'd grow for him…" She grumbled this last sentence, soft enough so that Chakotay had just barely made out the words. "If I get _him_ to talk to you, you'll sprout in a matter of days…" Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above Kathryn's head. "Chakotay!" she called, turning to look at the house. The braid in her hair swung as she turned.

"Yes?"

She jumped up, uttering a small gasp. She hadn't exactly expected Chakotay to answer from the direction he had. _How did he get there_? She wondered. _I didn't hear a thing…_ "Chakotay!" she exclaimed. "You startled me…" The truth, if she was to be honest with herself.

"Sorry, dear," he said, a smile settling on his face. She knew that look; she couldn't exactly place it, but there was something familiar about it… "Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely adorable when you're talking to plants?" She felt her cheeks heating up with a pink blush. _Curse the Irish genes…_ Blushing had never been one of Kathryn's strong points; she always hated it, felt as if it gave away her embarrassment.

Kathryn put her hands on her hips. Her face was set in a playful glare, but nonetheless, it was a Janeway Glare. After a minute or two, though, she turned it into a smile. "As a matter-o-fact, no. _Most_ people don't get the opportunity to listen to me hold meaningful conversations with nature." _Because I don't do this often…_

"Oh, so I'm _lucky_, then?" Chakotay already knew that he was – in _far_ more ways than one. Most of them somehow pertained to Kathryn, though. She was – in all her shining glory – buried deep in his heart, and grew throughout it. He smiled as she gave him a mock Janeway Death Glare…again. He took a few steps closer to her garden, careful not to step on any overly blooming plants. "Come with me, Kathryn. There's something I want to show you," he said.

She cocked her head to the side, a simple sign that she was intrigued by the idea of what Chakotay had in mind. "What is it?" she asked, as she made her way out of her vegetable garden. She was extremely careful not to set foot on any one of her plants; that would just give the stubborn one less of a reason to grow. Crossing through the garden reminded her of ballet, almost. She had to be graceful, balanced; she had to know her way around her own two feet.

"You'll see," he said, offering his hand to her. She took the final few steps from the vegetable garden and flashed him a smile. She graciously accepted his hand with a small thank you. His hand felt warm in hers; kind of like a soft warm, one that causing flutter flies to dance in her stomach.

"A hint, then?" she asked, following his lead. She noticed that they were heading back into the trees. _Hmm_, she thought. _What could possibly be back here that I don't know about? I primate colony, perhaps?_ She almost laughed as she pictured her thought. She saw a group of little monkeys, all surrounding _her_ monkey, listening to him as he gave orders…

"Hasn't this happened before?" Chakotay was initially referring to Kathryn's bath tub; he had intended for it to be a surprise. She had practically _begged_ him to tell her what it was that he was working on, but he had simply kept his lips shut. It wasn't every day that somebody got the chance to surprise Kathryn Janeway.

"Well…yes."

"And did I tell you then?"

Kathryn closed her mouth for the moment being. She knew _exactly_ how to retort, but she figured that it would be best if she didn't. _Both_ of them could be extremely stubborn, as Kathryn knew. On Voyager, it was a quality that she usually appreciated. On New Earth…it was the source of all her surprises.

She found that it would be more helpful to pick and choose her battles, and which ones to win. She would not win all of them – as she knew – but she was more than likely to win the war.

"Besides," he said, as he pushed a stray branch away from their path. He held it open for her so that she could cross through. "We'll be there in just a few minutes."

The next few minutes were walked in silence. Kathryn hadn't let go of Chakotay's hand the whole time – even though there really was no logical reason for holding onto it. It just made her feel comfortable. Hell, Chakotay in _general_ made her feel more than just _comfortable_. Being_ near_ him felt amazing. Hearing his voice – especially when he said her name – was a sensation that couldn't be put into words. When his skin brushed up against hers, Kathryn had difficulties breathing. Sure, it was hard for her to be near him, but being _away_ from him was even harder. At least when she was _with_ him, the presence of him filled her with inexplicable joy.

Finally, Chakotay cleared the last section of branches from their path, and Kathryn could see a small clearing. "We're going to walk about fifty meters pass the clearing, and then we'll be there," he promised. They walked for another few meters when Kathryn heard a sound. She stopped for a second, still holding onto his hand, to listen. She had closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts on the one familiar sound.

"Isn't that where the river is?" she finally asked.

"Oh, is it?" he asked. He pretended to be surprised; he tried to convey as little knowledge about the river as possible, but _something_ in his tone hinted to Kathryn that the river was definitely part of it. …whatever _it_ was. But, for whatever reason, Kathryn decided to not pry any further. However, that didn't mean that she couldn't _think_ about what it could be. She was perfectly capable of _thinking_ of the surprise that was waiting beyond the river…

She could feel her excitement beginning to build. She almost felt _jumpy_. Of course, though, she had learned long ago to control the building of excitement. It was improper for a captain to always expect the best outcome, knowing that that _rarely_ ever happened. But this wasn't exactly a feeling that she could control. After all, Chakotay had never let her down before. So wasn't she practically _titled_ to be excited? Kathryn shrugged off thinking of how she was _supposed_ to feel and focused on how she _actually_ felt. Which was amazed.

A minute later, when Kathryn first saw the river, her face lit up in a smile. Her eyes brightened as she saw the bright blue water tumbling down the riverbed, fish racing to get the best feedings grounds, a _canoe_. When she saw the canoe, she gasped, pulling both of her hands up to her mouth. "Oh…Chakotay… Did you…? Did you _build_ this?" She walked closer to it as he chuckled at her amazement. He _loved_ that she loved the boat. He couldn't have hoped for a better reaction. Her smiled was enough to fuel him for life.

She got onto her knees and started examining the boat. She brushed the side of it with her fingers, feeling how smooth to the touch it was. She rested her hand on the edge of it and closed her eyes. It was…it was so… "_Beautiful_…" she whispered.

Chakotay walked up behind her as she stood up. She did so slowly, not sure what to say. She wasn't sure how to thank him properly enough. She knew that he had mentioned building a small boat for them, but she didn't know that he had already started…

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She fit perfectly to his body; it didn't surprise him. He held her so often that she was _literally_ the second half of him. The half that he couldn't live without. The half he didn't _ever *want*_ to live without. "That's not the _only_ thing around here that's beautiful…" he whispered. She smiled softly, letting herself lean into Chakotay's embrace. She rested her head on his chest, sneaking a peek at the boat through the corners of her eyes.

"Did you do this for _me_?" she asked. Her voice was so calm and soft; Chakotay thought that it would be the perfect sound for a seashell. He heard that they made beautiful noises…

"No, it was for the monkey," he said, chuckling. He sniffed in the scent of her hair, taking in the cinnamon and coffee smell of it. The two very distinct smells collided in an extremely pleasant manner, on that he hadn't expected. Of course, though, Kathryn _always_ smelled nice.

Kathryn turned lifted her head to face him, a sarcastic smile splayed over her face. "_You_," she said, jabbing her index finger into his chest, "are a hoot and a holler." She wasn't _quite_ sure where she had heard the phrase, but she indirectly related it to Tom Paris in her mind. He was always saying peculiar things.

He brought his lips to her ear. "Get in…" he whispered seductively. A shiver shot down Kathryn's spine. She tried to keep herself from imagining all the things that Chakotay could do to her; all the pleasing, blissful, naughty things… She suddenly opened her eyes, taking into account that Chakotay had spoken.

But when his thumbs where massaging her hips like they were, it was hard for Kathryn to focus on _anything_. She felt herself arching towards him unintentionally. "Chakotay…" she moaned, trying her best to ignore the sensations building up inside her. No man had ever gotten her so…_riled up_…like that before; and certainly not with so little…so little, but somehow so much. Not _ever_.

"Mmm?" He didn't seem to realize anything off about it; to him, there _wasn't_ anything off about it. He wasn't simply enjoying simple touches with the woman he loved.

"If you don't let me go…within the next few seconds…I'm going to rip off…all your clothes…and-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because his mouth covered hers. Kathryn felt her lips moving with his, as natural as breathing. She felt herself slowly handing control of her body over to him, willing to accept whatever consequences would ensure. She didn't mind that his hand was snaking down to her rump, or that they were in the middle of the woods. She didn't seem to notice _anything_ accept Chakotay's lips on her own. It felt so perfect; so right…

"Come on, now," he said, pulling back from her. "We have a boat ride to take."

**_IMPORTANT:_**

**_OK, SO I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW I WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO GO... I KNOW THAT THERE'S GONNA BE SEX, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO LEAD UP TO IT... IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY REQUESTS OR IDEAS, *PLEASE* DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW! I'M STUMPED! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE, AND HOW I SHOULD BEGIN OR WHATEVER ELSE YA WANT! ;D PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_**

**Note: No, you do *not* get the picnic, so don't even complain about it!**

**Eh, the next chapter is different than I expected... I'm working on it, and I'm sorry that it's taking me so long, but you don't REALLY want me the write if I'm not up to it, do you? If you write without the passion, it's just a bucket of turds in disguise. :)**


End file.
